Return
by Lady-Nova
Summary: The sequel to Lighting Heart! This takes place a couple weeks after what happens in the last fic. There is big problems developing for the Digidestined are beginning to think that even they can't handle. And will Matt ever be the same after that dramatic
1. Prologue

How I Felt when you Left me.  
  
Lonlinesss is settling over me, like a calm wave or an ocean breeze.  
I am lost without her.  
I am like a flower without any petals, the sun without rays, and the trees without leaves.  
Oh, where are you, my Love? Are you near?  
Whisper sweet nothings into my ear.  
  
Depression settles in now.  
It is like a knife stabbing my heart.  
  
Prolouge  
  
Will you come back to me?  
Will you shower me with love and affection so I can see?  
  
Be with me now, forever more.  
Let it be soon, so my heart can soar.  
  
Let it out! Hear me shout! Tears flowing like an unending river,  
Down, down, down......  
  
Will the pain ever stop?  
Not until I am able to wrap my arms around you.  
Holding you until the end of time.  
  
Times passes by, slowly.  
Patience is getting shorter.  
How long has it been since I have seen your face?  
No one could possibly take your place.  
  
Sadness devours me, covering me like a blanket.  
Suffocating me...  
I cannot breathe!  
Help me live, to see what I don't want to see.  
  
If my love were as deep as the ocean, would you really know?  
I begged you not to go.  
But you just could not stay.  
  
Frustration overwhelms me!  
Why does it have to be this way?  
What did I do to deserve this?  
Did I not show you how much I cafed?  
Did you forget what all that we shared?  
  
My devotion to you will not be forgotten.  
  
By Matt Ishida 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Dawn..! Thank God it's over....you scared me tonight, Dawn...don't do this to me again, please..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Matt.....Can we go home now?"  
  
"Yeah....Let's go home everyone..." Matt said.   
  
  
BANG!!!!!!!  
  
  
Matt awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Not again....He thought. I can't stop thinking of her...Her face....Matt then buried his head into his face. Why can't I stop...thinking of her..? It'll never get out of my mind....because I know......it being my fault....He got up from his bed and walked into his bathroom. Matt washed his face so he could get out the sweat from his face. He looked into the mirror and all of a sudden saw a girl's face. He rubbed his eyes and looked again to see his own reflection.  
  
"I must be losing it...." Matt said as he walked back to his room. "C'mon, Matt...Get a hold of yourself....Dawn wouldn't want you to be feeling bad for her. She would want you to move on...But I can't....." He looked out his window and sighed.   
"Please....Dawn....Tell me it'll be all right.... I feel so lost...and I don't want to be like this anymore...When you were around, everything was always clear, but....I just don't know anymore...I...I need you, Dawn."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Late that night, around 3 a.m., something happened in the Rosemary Cemetery. A woman, dressed in a black cloak went to a certain headstone. She kneeled before it and grinned.   
  
"My dear child...." She said to herself out loud. "You poor thing....Fighting until the death...so young....Come back, Queen...Come back, so you can take control once again and fulfill your line of duties...." She put her hand on top of the grass of who was laying in the grave. A ball of light came from her hands and went inside it. She disappeared, and all of a sudden, a girl, with torn clothes, appeared from out of the grave. Her eyes opened and she looked around. The girl sat up. Where am I? She thought. What is this place....? And, what am I doing here?....Who am I? I don't even know my own name....She then saw a picture of a boy in a vision at a apartment. He was looking right at her and smiled. Who is...that? Why do I feel like I know this boy? She got up and began to walk, having no idea where she was going, as long as she went somewhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hi everyone." Tai said as he walked into the computer room. They all looked at him with a depressed look while he approached them.   
"Does anyone have any news on the Digital World we could discuss?" Everyone shook their heads and was in dead silence. "Look guys.....I know these past couple weeks have been hard for you....I know they have been for me.....I mean, I loved Dawn like a sister(and a little more at times), but we have to try to move on....Let's not think of the negative times we had with Dawn, but the positive."  
  
"You mean...in a sense....forget it ever happened?" Cody asked.  
  
"No...Just forget the memories." Tai said, then turning to Matt. "Especially you, Matt."  
  
"Me?" He asked.  
  
"Stop thinking that Dawn's death was your fault...we all know it wasn't." Joe explained. "Dawn just happened to be right in front of you...And we all thought that Corneo was dead...It was just at the wrong time."  
  
"You guys don't understand...it was my fault. I just had her like an open target for him. We should have made sure Corneo was dead instead of making the assumption that if he was on the ground, he was lifeless....I should have protected her!"  
  
"You can't always protect your loved one, Matt," Sora said. "Sometimes....it just can't be helped."  
  
"Yeah." T.K added. Just then, there was a knock on the door. The group turned to it, and Tai went over to get it. Once he opened it, he stood there and gasped. "D, Dawn?!" Matt then looked at him confused. The girl walked in to see the other digidestined's faces all surprised.  
  
"????????????"  
  
"Dawn????" Davis asked. "Is that you?"  
  
"I'm not Dawn..." She said. "My name is Midnight."  
  
"Wow, you look just like someone we know." Yolei said, astounded by the resemblance. "That's because they're twins." A voice said.   
They turned to Matt.  
  
"How come you know about her?! Why didn't you or Dawn say anything to us about that?" Tai asked.  
  
"Because Midnight moved to America to live with her Aunt." Matt replied.  
  
"That's right. I had decided to live there because I had some opportunities there for myself....plus, I was able to help all the other digidestined there." She said.  
  
"So, what's with the visit all of a sudden?" Joe asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"I heard the news back in America about Dawn and I thought I'd come here to make sure that it wasn't the same Dawn I knew... Turns out it was. But it turns out that I've been having these side visions of her....I don't know why, but it seemed like a necessary thing to come here and find out some answers." She looked down, but then glanced back up at them. "We know that Dawn will be happy now, living in the afterlife. She suffered a great deal here and it was just her time, where she actually enjoy her life." There was silence, but then suddenly, Midnight began to feel weak and all of a sudden, she began to get visions of Dawn, looking confused and lost. Her eyes were had a dark and cold look upon her face, and it scared Midnight. She fell backwards, but only to have Tai catch her with his fast reflexes.  
  
"Whoa! Midnight, are you all right?" He asked.  
  
"I....I'm fine." Midnight replied.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Like Dawn, I have the powers of an ancient, but I can also see into the future." Midnight explained.  
  
"Are they painful?" Cody asked.  
  
"At times they are." Midnight said, holding her head.  
  
"So...what did you see?" T.K asked.  
  
"I...I dunno. It was very weird though.....Probably another dud." Midnight said.  
  
"Dud?" Tai repeated.  
  
"Sometimes her visions are not right....but, she's still trying to perfect her powers." Matt replied. He crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.  
  
"So, now we've got a new teammate....right?" He asked.  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, this is good for us...isn't it?" Davis asked. "The Digimon Emperor has a big disadvantage over us now that we have one more person. We can take down more dark spires and cover more ground."  
  
"Yeah. He can't take us all on....that's nuts." Mimi replied.  
  
"Hold on, Mimi." Izzy said. "Don't you guys remember when the Digimon Emperor sucked out some of Dawn's powers?"   
  
"How did this happen?" Midnight asked.  
  
"Oh, that's right. You weren't here for that..." Izzy began. *flashback*  
  
" I am willing to make a trade with you. Give up your powers to me and I will set your friends free, sparing their lives."  
  
"Don't do it, Dawn!!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Just take him out with one blow!" Matt said.  
  
"Right!" Dawn agreed and then turned to her Digimon. "Vampressmon; We attack together."  
  
"You got it!"  
  
"DRAGON--BLOW!!"  
  
"DEADLY SCREAMS!!" The two attacks blew up the area once it hit the Digimon Emperor, but when the smoke cleared, he still stood there.  
  
"Such a foolish girl. Try that again, and you're friends will be food. What will you do, Dawn? Either your powers, or your fellow Digidestined, it's your call." He grinned. Dawn was surprised. She didn't know what to do and then looked up at Matt, who looked very mad at the Emperor. He then turned to her and gave her the look to not give up.  
  
"Not your powers, Dawn." Matt said. "You can never give them up."  
  
"Your powers belong in your hands and your hands only." Tai added.  
  
"You cannot surrender it, not even for us...." Kari said. Dawn looked at all of them and felt some tears coming.  
  
"What's your choice? Times' running out! Are you going to abandon them?" The Emperor said as he laughed, but then stopped immediately when he heard her say, "...Never." Everyone looked at her, surprised at her decision. Vampressmon looked at her in concern.  
  
"What are you talking about, Dawn?" She asked.  
  
"...I'm sorry." Dawn began. "I can't turn my back on them. Without my friends, it's just not the same...I give up."  
  
"Dawn! Fight him!" T.K said.  
  
"I can't. I know I can beat him....and then....you'll get hurt....and I couldn't bare that..." Dawn replied. *end of flashback*  
  
"That's what happened...." Izzy finished.  
  
"So that means, the Digimon Emperor is ten times as strong as he used to be." Midnight said. "If This emperor had a fourth of power from what Dawn had, he could still wipe out all of us. So, there is no disadvantage for him."  
  
"Yeah, but...you're an ancient too, right?" Tai asked. "You've gotta have the same kind of power as she did."  
  
"I'm only half ancient. I have mostly a human part to me that I had received from my mother. She wasn't an ancient, so lucky me got to be a half of her. The first born is usually the one to become the full ancient. Dawn just happened to be a few minutes before me. I have some power, but probably not enough to take on the Digimon Emperor." The whole room was in silence. Matt got up and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to go home...I need to think a little bit." Matt said. "Why don't all of you go ahead without me today?"  
  
"Wait a minute-! You can't just-" Davis began, but Tai put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "It's okay, Davis. He really needs this time alone right now." He said.  
  
"I'm going to go with him." Midnight said and went to go catch up with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Why does everyone keep staring at me? The girl thought to herself as she walked the streets of Tokyo. It's like they've never seen a girl before....I still don't know where I'm going, but my gut sure seems to know...but somehow I think that it's...right...but where is it taking me?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Matt....?" Midnight began as she ran to get closer to him. He stopped in his tracks and turned back to her. "Midnight." He said.  
  
"I thought you might like the company.." She said.  
  
"Company isn't the best medicication for this problem right now."  
  
"I always thought it was....but of course, you were always the distant type...except for with Dawn." Midnight said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"...she was someone that really listened to me....I feel like I haven't done anything right ever since Dawn...died. My mind is so confused, and I don't know where to go." Matt replied. "Midnight, I miss her...."  
  
"I know you do. The pains' never going to go away, you know...you just have to live with it and try to move on. I know you two were close, but...."  
  
"We were more than close...." Matt cut her off. She looked at him in silence, a little shocked. "I had finally told her that I had feelings for her....After all these years, I finally told her.We were actually boyfriend and girlfriend. She was so perfect, it was like she was some kind of angel."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Matt! She had some kind of flaws, didn't she? She used to play with her hair...tap her pencil onto a table when she tried to think, which completely annoyed me...talk on the phone for a very long time...."  
  
"Those weren't big things to me, Midnight."  
  
"I still can't believe you guys got together...it was about time though!"  
  
".....You noticed it too...?"  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
"...Damn...I feel so stupid...it's like everyone noticed."  
  
"Well, it wasn't that difficult." Midnight smiled. "I knew you liked my sister a lot...what's not to like about her....? She was smart, pretty, kind, gentle, a singer, a fighter, and a leader....and probably much more." They had finally arrived at Matt's apartment and they walked in to find Matt's father, who was just watching TV.  
  
"Hey, Matt." He greeted him. "....Who's your friend? She looks just like..."  
  
"Yeah, well, she gets that a lot. This is Midnight." Matt said, cutting him off.  
  
"Hello." Midnight said in a polite tone. Matt's father got up from the couch and stretched. "It's nice to meet you, Midnight." He said to her, and then looked at his watch. "Oh no! I'm late! I promised I'd be at work for the late shift tonight. I'll talk to you two later, okay? I gotta go." He got up and went to the hanger to pick up his coat, leaving the two alone. They were in silence, but then Midnight broke it by looking around saying, "It looks like your apartment hasn't changed since the last time I saw it."  
  
"Well, I did change my room around." He said. He led her to his bedroom to show her the changes he made to it. She scanned the room and nodded her head in approval. "It's a nice place."   
  
"Thanks." Matt said. "I thought it was time to get rid of the dorky kid stuff and put up something a little better." Midnight smiled and all of a sudden, she had a rush of pain go to her head and she held her head, feeling like she was about to collapse. She had another vision of Dawn and she was walking around again. It doesn't make sense, she thought. How could I be seeing images of Dawn like this....? Could she possibly be....? She fell backwards onto the bed and Matt rushed to her aid, hoping that she was all right. The pain had stopped. She opened her eyes and looked at Matt.   
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah....but...this is so weird..." Midnight said as she sat up from the bed. "I could have sworn that Dawn was in that vision....it must have been something from the past that's bothering me...." Matt looked at her in shock. Suddenly, they heard a light knock that startled them from the front door. Matt cleared his throat and walked to the door. Once he opened the door, he stared in shock.  
  
"No...It can't be.." He said. "Dawn!!!" 


End file.
